projectexonautfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lenopow
Welcome to my talk page :D Re:Administrator message PARTY! jk, idk. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Idea We could make blogs discussing tips and strategies and as new stuff became added to project exonaut we include them in this wiki. Superbike10 23:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S Your welcome to edit at the Ben 10 wiki to pass the time. We wait. I've seen place like this. We just wait until more information comes out, new Exosuits are coming. If anyone cares to, we could contact some of the Game makers to get newer NEWER info. Anyways, cherrio. Spy vs. Spy! 14:54, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Talk I want your permission on whether I unban Ji Robinson on the promise he behave himself. We do not give him any rollback and allow him to be just a regular user. If were going to get the wiki up to date on the new exosuits we may be in need of his help. Superbike10 23:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) The NEW DEAL So lemme get this straight. I''' make the front page slideshow, '''I activate and customize badges, I''' take all the in-game shots of the exosuits, I uploaded ''over 80% of your images, and I bring the leading game designer of Project Exonaut to your wiki and you won't even give me rollback or admin... because of the way I '''''SPEAK?! Len, that's a BIT unfair. Ya might wanna reconsider your proposal. I can come to the wiki on the condition that I treat all users with respect and dignity, and I'll watch my mouth, as an admin. Besides, adminship isn't permanent, and you can take it away at any time, if you feel I'm misbehaving. Besides, after all the hard work I put into your wiki, I think I deserve the above proposal. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 15:01, September 27, 2011 (UTC) WORK Now, Since their are new exosuits, I have alotta work to do. I will add a character Template to the front page, with all the exosuits. I will also add a poll and a wiki news section to the front page. <---(I need you to unlock the frontpage in order for me to do that) I also need to replace all the current exosuit stat pictures with new ones since the exonaut site format has been revamped. I also need to make a blog stating the changes! So, I have alot on my plate :D [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 15:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) sounds good Well, for starters look at your entire front page. Still a work in progress. And as for those other 2, no problem. BTW, unabn me from chat please. Thanks [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem. I'll finish adding those templates right away. Funny how I'm your slave again and I just got back here. Lol [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:41, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Front page I'll do that. BTW, what do you think of the front page so far? Anything you want added to the news? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ok Alrighty then, sounds good. I was thinking of a nice background like this one or this one. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) try something Can you increase the transparency a bit? How does it look? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 22:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC) cool Look 's awesome to me. What do you think? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 22:21, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :D actually, superbike made that. I'll ask a logo wiki or central if they could help us out. Once our pages are up to perfection, I'll ask central to make this place featured. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 22:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) done I added a request here. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 23:02, September 27, 2011 (UTC) DONE I have added heatblast, vilgax, darwin, gumball, samarai jack, grim and dexter. Plus, I finished the front page. Anything else, before I get my rightfully earned admin rights? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 05:02, September 28, 2011 (UTC) thanks Thanks for the admin powers. My hunger is satisfied. ^_^ BTW, I forgot to add the powerpuffgirl exosuit. I'll add her later today. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 19:10, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Finished Your faithful servant has done it again. Here's your template. Do you like it? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 19:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) lemme give it a try. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] it works [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] Okay Im okay with Ji being a admin here, BUT can you atleast discuss it with us first or maybe give us a notice here? Me and Superbike have the same rights as you so we are like owners too. Thanks. Oh yea, and NEVER EVER give him bureaucrat rights EVER, no matter how good he is, admin rights is enough plus with SUCH a small wiki, with 3 crats, its enough. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter (Talk-Blogs- ) 14:50, September 29, 2011 (UTC) *facepalm* I didn't ask for cratship. I was replying to ben about what he said on your talk page. I didn't BAN anyone! I didn't change your theme. I'm editing your pages! what are you talking about? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 17:09, September 29, 2011 (UTC) '"'' If Lenopow was to ever leave..."' THAT'S what I said. I was saying if you ever left I would make a good crat. READ! ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 17:15, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ok IK. You guys are already full. I didn't ask to be a crat. I'm fine. I was just saying that he shouldn't tell you to NEVER EVER make me one, cause that's messed up. that's all I was saying. ... fine. I'll be happy with my admin priv's, and keep on editing. Remind me why I was stripped of crat powers again? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 17:30, September 29, 2011 (UTC) OK OK! Alright. just don't take mah powah! I need that! [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 17:37, September 29, 2011 (UTC) WTF Why did you take my power?! DM's not even active here anymore! Superbike and ben 10 mazter haven't made a productive edit in 3 days. I'm the only active member here, and you just stripped me of sysop? WHY?! Why do superbike and ben 10 need it huh? they barely edit here! [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 17:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) since WHEN?! I made badges. I made the front page. I'm uploading all the new images. AND I am reformatting the pages. I've made the big decisions. they've made tiny edits and their nice. Besides, you don't have to like me. Like what I've done for your wiki. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 17:49, September 29, 2011 (UTC) rights back I would like my admin rights returned. I need the admin dashboard. It's very useful. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 18:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ... Fine... The consensus is gonna be no anyway. BTW, It wasn't a group decision b4, why is it now?. Your willpower is weak. First I can't get any power at all. And now you don't know whether you wanna give it back or not. make up your MIND wikia noobie. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 18:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) BTW I'm almost done, formatting the rest of the pages. still replacing old images. Just another hour or so boss. ^_^ [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 18:43, September 29, 2011 (UTC) COMPLETED Every exosuit page has been formatted. I am DONE. Is there anything ELSE you'd like me to do? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 19:21, September 29, 2011 (UTC) stop.. I don't need you to organize my talk page with headers. It's fine the way it is. everytime you do that, it keep stelling me I have new messages and it's annoying! 00:06, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry dude, but I can't. He banned me and no one could talk him out of it. He hates my guts anyways. Sorry leno D: Spy vs. Spy! 02:37, October 8, 2011 (UTC) delete can you please delete this image?! Some noob uploaded this. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 15:56, October 13, 2011 (UTC) unlock! Can you please unlock the front page so I can update the wiki news? Also, that local admin template is a bit tacky. I can make an admin template for you if you'd like. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 16:09, October 17, 2011 (UTC) sure Umm..looks fine to me. The front page is good too, I guess. It's good to know that your active.] [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 20:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) You DO realize that there is '''no color' on the team character templates on the front page, right?!